International Affairs Wiki
All new members please read through the character bios to get an idea of who is already in the school! Welcome to Bellelane High school of International Affairs, the school for creatures of all walks of life and of different races! Here, we have a variety of classes to choose from ranging from "How to Eat Like a Human" to "Getting into the Human World". We teach you how to survive in the human world and make it so that you and all your scales make it without being slaughtered by those pesky humans! Hey there, this is your admin Susu! :D This is a brand new Role-play Group so give us some time to grow a bit. But, we'd happily like to welcome you to our new family. ^^ First off, let's get you started on creating a character. Pick a Race, and races range from anything you can think of, but in the end, the form they show during school will be a humanoid version. Second, pick a name, gender, and age; this is a high school, but be mindful of ancient races, they age slower/faster. Third, contact me; I'll set you up a page, and eventually teach my admins how to do so as well. Fourth, fill out that page according to what the page specifies; this is important for building your character. Fifth, find a picture and put it up on your page; this will identify your character (if you need help with this, ask an admin). Now there are some rules you must follow; the school rules with have its own link down at the bottom! 1. Obviously, you cannot God-Mod. We prefer for everyone to be on the same level as everyone else, you will get plenty of time to build up on your character to get them stronger as classes progress 2. You can have a limit of five characters, but there are no limits on what they can be. If you want all vampires, go ahead. 3. Your character can be any gender or orientation! We accept straights, gays, bisexuals, transgender, etc. 4. There can be relationships in this role-play, but if your two characters decide to mate, that must be censored. Just say something along the lines of, “They did the jiggy thang.” Or “They got it oooon.” (We cannot control what happens off the book >.> <.< )) 5. BOOK KEEPING- Must be done by the person initiating the RP. Book keeping is recording all of the posts into a word Document (along with usernames/avatar names), and given to an admin via Skype, email, whatever. TAKE OUT OOC POSTS! MAKES IT EASIER FOR THE ADMINS AND I TO PUT ONTO THE WIKI. 6. As far as characters go, just get creative. The trick is to be creative while not over powering your character, the characters must go through training to get better at what they do. They can only start at the basics. 7. TEACHERS CAN BE MADE!! We encourage users to make teachers! Teachers start off in an advanced level, and need no training. But! There’s a catch, they may not use powers on anyone except for attacking humans and such. 8. YOU CAN MAKE HUMANS! We encourage transfer students, aka Humans~! 9. Cursing is allowed, and there can even be students who break the school rules, but don’t expect the punishment to be easy, we ARE monsters after all… 10. DO NOT EDIT OTHER PEOPLE’S PAGES OR EVEN THE MAIN PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION. This is a huge no-no! 11. Don’t be shy!! Join our group on Skype!! We’d love to have you!! 12. HAVE FUN!! Our community is a family, we love being there for each other and getting along! So just be good to us and we’ll be amazing to you! Important Information: ~Sample_Page~ School_Rules Characters_List Episode Listings Category:Browse